


take me with you

by cerqlean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of kissing, F/M, Idiots in Love, Reunion, a lot of crying, but its a happy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerqlean/pseuds/cerqlean
Summary: “(Y/N),” he starts slow, locking your eyes together. “The only thing that kept me alive up there was the hope that I’d come back to you some day. I’ve never been more in love with anyone in my life.” You squeeze your eyes together, blinking away the tears that have stuck to your eyelashes.





	take me with you

**Author's Note:**

> oh LORDT

        It was 6:46PM so he knew you’d be home. Taking a deep breath, he stood at your, _his_ , apartment, fingers gently running over the ridges of the key he had so carefully kept. His arrival was not a big one. The paladins of Voltron had agreed to inconspicuously land on Earth, take five days to visit their families respectively before they had to take off again. Lance had already stayed three days with his family in Cuba and was itching to come to you.

        Lance knew he looked different. He was taller, was more filled out. He wasn’t as immature, nor goofy as before he left. He had scars all over him—the big one over his back from the explosion, and other minute ones that decorated him. He didn’t know what to expect. Did you wait? It had been three Earth years since he saw you, and since you had seen him. He could hear the TV from inside, of someone shuffling around. His fist closed over the key as he strained to listen. What if you didn’t even live here anymore? What if—

        Your voice carried through the door, as you sang a song that Lance didn’t recognize. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, but your voice alone made his chest clench tightly. He took a deep breath, moving forward to fit the key into keyhole and with one more deep inhale, he slowly opened it. You stood there in the kitchen, hair up all messy, no make-up, in _his_ shirt, and a knife held out in front of you. 

        You looked beautiful and he can’t remember why he left in the first place.

        The knife clattered to the floor as you stared at him in shock. Then, before Lance could speak, you were hugging his torso so hard he could barely breathe.

        "Lance,” you gasped into his shoulder, slightly muffled by his sweater. “Lance, _Lance…_ ” You were looking at him tearfully now, the biggest smile on your face. Your hands move from his back to his stomach to his chest to his face, crawling up to gently threading them through strands of overgrown hair. Your hands wouldn’t stop moving as you felt every part of him. “Is it you? God, is this a joke?” Your voice cracked as you gently thumbed his jaw, tears dripping down your face. 

        Lance’s hands move to your waist and he leans down to bump his forehead against yours. “It’s me, baby,” he says shakily, his eyes wet too, and the sound of his deep voice sends you into a fit of hysteria, clutching him close to you desperately.

        “You-You _asshole_ ,” you say venomously, still hiccuping. “Where did you _go_? How could you leave me like that?”

        Lance closes the door behind him with a kick backwards, and guides you to your couch, seating you both down. He begins to explains everything, from the beginning to the end. You listen silently, curled up against the arm of couch. You look away when he says he has to leave again.

        “I understand,” you whisper at the end of it.

        “You believe me?” He asks incredulously.

        “I have no reason not to,” you shoot back. “I hope you’re telling me the truth.” He takes your hand and something electric jolts through you.

        “I am. I’m-It means a lot that you… trust me this much, (Y/N),” he says softly, smiling, and you begin to cry again. Hearing him say your name, smiling like _that_ ; it was too much for you. 

        “Lance,” you start softly, anxiety bubbling in your chest, ugly jealousy eating at you already, before you’ve even found out. “Is there… is there anyone else?” His mouth drops open but before he can say anything you scramble to say, “It’s okay if there is! You-You’ve been away for three years and you’ve met a lot of people and I understand!” 

        “(Y/N),” he starts slow, locking your eyes together. “The only thing that kept me alive up there was the hope that I’d come back to you some day. I’ve never been more in love with anyone in my life.” You squeeze your eyes together, blinking away the tears that have stuck to your eyelashes.

        “Lance, I… I tried so hard to move on. I didn’t know what happened to you. I just thought—I don’t know—you were playing some sick joke and you’d come back by dinner tomorrow or something. You didn’t answer your phone or text messages or anything, and then they declared you _dead_ , and I—” you choked on your words, pausing to gather your words. You stared pointedly at the ground, lip quivering. “—I was so broken-hearted. I went to your _funeral_ , Lance,” you sobbed, looking at him now. He moves to hold you close and you embrace him, leaning your head against his shoulder. Briefly, he noticed a two photo frames: one of the both of you on vacation, and one of just him. “I tried so hard to get over you and I just couldn’t. I just told myself to give it time.” You lifted your head to look at him, unable to stop smiling. “I just can’t believe you’re here now.”

        Lance kisses you, and you can’t believe you went without this for three years. The feeling of his lips was something you never wanted to forget again, warmth blooming through your chest. You kiss back eagerly, giggling softly into the kiss. He kisses you slow, smooth, for what feels like hours.

        You don’t leave your apartment for the next two days.

——

        “Will you take me with you?” You ask quietly, dawn approaching and gently bathing your room in light. It’s the morning he is due to leave. You lay on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s soothing in a way you never considered before. He was _here_ , _alive_ , but he could die again.

        Lance doesn’t answer for a long while, just draws gently circles into your shoulder as he stares lazily at the ceiling. “That’s not a good idea, (Y/N).”

        You bite your lip as you sit up, looking down on him. His gaze flickered back to you, stoically regarding you. His hair was mussed and his eyelids were half closed and this was the moment you realized: 

        You couldn’t lose him again.

        “Lance, I can’t live on this Earth knowing you’re light years away, risking your life for me, for people _you don’t even know—_ I can’t live like that. I can’t live not knowing if you’re okay or not.” You take his hand, press it against your cheek, then turn to kiss it slowly. “Please. Please let me come with you.”

        Lance watches you cooly, but the red on his face tells you otherwise. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. They flutter open again, landing on you. There is awe in his eyes, and the adoration in them steals your breath. “Okay,” he says hoarsely. “Pack your bags, baby.”

        You kiss him and kiss him until you’re both light-headed, high off each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are so appreciated!! ty for reading!


End file.
